1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube apparatus used for a television display, a display monitor and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reduction of extraneous electric fields leaked from a cathode ray tube apparatus is important because the cathode ray tube apparatus generates strong electric fields. As shown in FIG. 5, in order to reduce the extraneous electric fields, a conventional cathode ray tube apparatus includes a negative pulse generator 1 that generates negative pulses having a horizontal deflection period and the generator includes a smoothing capacitor 2 whose capacity is from 3000 to 6000 (pF). The conventional cathode ray tube apparatus compensates for ripples of the high-pressure voltage HV having a horizontal deflection period by superimposing the negative pulses generated by the negative pulse generator 1 via the smoothing capacitor 2 onto the high-pressure voltage HV. Therefore, the cathode ray tube apparatus can compensate for the extraneous electric fields generated by pulses having a horizontal deflection period from a deflecting yoke etc (JP Tokkai-Hei 7-288831 Japanese publication of the unexamined patent application).
However, the above-mentioned conventional cathode ray tube apparatus has a disadvantage in cost because of the expensive smoothing capacitor 2 having the large capacity for reducing the extraneous electric fields.